


The Logical Thing To Do

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: ksadvent, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock are in a shuttle finishing up a mission when it malfunctions. They can fix some of it but have to choose between heat or oxygen. If they stay warm they can’t breath but if they breathe they’ll freeze to death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Logical Thing To Do

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Logical Thing To Do  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk/Spock  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 3,121  
>  **Summary:** Kirk and Spock are in a shuttle finishing up a mission when it malfunctions. They can fix some of it but have to choose between heat or oxygen. If they stay warm they can’t breath but if they breathe they’ll freeze to death.  
>  **A/N:** written for ksadvent for the above prompt.

The last thing he had expected was to spend the day freezing his a... on a deserted planet. But of course orders were orders. The Enterprise had been sent to find out why a perfectly good planet was deserted, sure it was blistering cold but that was too be expected in the winter cycle. It should in fact be teaming with life but Starfleet command hadn’t received any communication from anyone on the planet in weeks.

Kirk swallowed hard as Spock leaned over to get a reading on a piece of flora valiantly trying to survive the cold. He quickly tore his gaze away before he could be caught staring. He was looking forward to getting back to the ship. All of this time spent alone with Spock was starting to mess with his good sense. On the Enterprise, he had a buffer, more than one actually, but on this planet they were alone. No one could hear them or see them to judge. 

Spock’s voice pointing out the darkening sky overhead jerked him out of his thoughts.

Kirk and Spock quickly ducked back inside of the shuttle just as streaks of lightning chased each other across the sky before zapping the ground with great bolts and large drops of hail began to fall to the ground. They stood in the doorway and watched fascinated as the tuffs of flora began to smoke and sizzle like bacon in a hot pan as if at any moment it would catch fire. 

The captain turned his head to glance at Spock. “I think that answers the question on why this planet is deserted.” 

Before Spock could reply a voice from Kirk’s communicator interrupted.

“Enterprise to Captain Kirk.”

He flipped open his communicator. “Kirk here.” 

“Captain, the storms on the planet are playing havoc with the Enterprise’s systems.” Despite the static Scotty’s harried tone came across loud and clear.

“Get my ship out of there.” Kirk didn’t even have to think about it, he wouldn’t risk the Enterprise. He wanted her out of harms way immediately.

“What about you and Mr. Spock, Captain?”

“We’ll be fine here. The shuttlecraft is well equipped to handle this sort of thing as long as we stay on the ground. I wouldn’t risk flying this thing in these storms.” If the storms were playing havoc with the Enterprises’ systems he could just imagine what they could do to the small craft. “And as long as there isn’t an earthquake or hidden volcano we should be fine.” His teasing laughter didn’t garner the response he had hoped for although Spock did shoot him a dark look. “Monitor the storm systems and don’t come back until they have all dissipated.”

“Aye, aye, Sir.” With a click the communication signal was lost.

 

The Enterprise and her crew had barely left the planet’s orbit when things started going wrong.

Spock raised his eyebrow higher as he stared at the instrumental panel before he turned to tell the captain the bad news.

Kirk’s eyes widened with shock as Spock finally finished speaking. “The heat and life support both malfunctioned at the same time?” He couldn’t believe it. _How was that even possible?_ Kirk shot Spock an incredulous look. “You have got to be kidding.” 

Spock raised his eyebrow. “I assure you that I am not.”

At Spock’s almost affronted tone, Kirk quickly added, “Of course you’re not. Forgive me, Spock. I don’t doubt you. Do you have an idea on what could have caused the malfunctions?”

Although, he found it hard to understand why anyone, especially the captain, who knew him better than anyone, should think he was joking. He would never not find human emotions perplexing. Spock shook his head and quickly got back to the matter at hand. “Not at the moment, Captain.” At the look on Kirk’s face he hastened to add, “Although if I had to hazard a guess I would say the storms around us could be the cause.”

What a wonderful time to be stranded on a deserted planet. “How bad is it? Is there a way we can make it until the Enterprise is back?”

“I am unsure at the moment, Captain. I will endeavor to find the answer to your question.” For a few moments nothing but silence reigned as Spock kneeled down in the small space to check to see if the malfunctions were anything he could fix. 

Captain Kirk watched as his first officer’s nimble fingers moved across the wires and components searching for the problem. Hopefully, it would be something simple and they could get out of there within the hour. 

A few minutes later Spock raised back up and sat down in the chair. Their situation had just went from bad to worse. Now all he had to do was break the news to the captain. He wasn’t one to beat around the bush but got straight to the point. “Both units, with what we have available to work with, are beyond repair.” 

“Well, at least it isn’t too unbearably cold...” He let his sentence trail off at the look on Spock’s face. “What?”

“The planet’s temperature is dropping as we speak. I estimate it will be below zero within the next two hours... three at the most.” At Kirk’s sharp intake of breath, he continued, “However, I may be able to cannibalize parts of one system to get the other in working order, at least temporarily. The question is which one?”

“So basically what you are telling me is we can be warm or we can breathe but we can’t do both at the same time?”

Spock inclined his head in agreement but didn’t say a word.

“Alright, let’s fix life support. It wouldn’t do us a bit of good if we were warm but dead. At least if we’re able to breathe we should come up with a way to stay warm.” Kirk tried hard not to let any thoughts of the unintentionally sexual innuendo laced words break through his mind but it was a battle he couldn’t win. He knew of one sure fire way they could conserve heat and stay warm. Several very pleasurable ways in fact. Shivers danced down his spine at the mere thought of conserving body heat with Spock. He bit back an almost sigh. The last thing he needed was for Spock to realize what he was thinking about. Kirk quickly ducked his head as he pretended to search for something. 

“Are you alright, Captain?”

Kirk cleared is throat. “I’m fine, Spock. And it’s Jim. Remember?”

Spock shot Kirk a look before he inclined his head in acknowledgement. 

 

The sounds of the storm increased as they worked in unison to restore life support to the shuttlecraft. Within moments the life support system was functioning but the cold had began to creep inside of the shuttle.

Kirk did a quick search in the panels and was finally able to produce a couple of thermal blankets. “These aren’t much but they’ll have to do.” He handed one to Spock before he laid his communicator on the top of the console. Hopefully, the Enterprise would make it back before they both froze to death.

“Captain?”

A sigh escaped him. “It’s Jim, Spock.”

Spock inclined his head. “There is a way for us to conserve heat. Although, I am unsure whether you would want to...”

Kirk blew on his hands before he rubbed them together as he quickly interrupted. “Tell me, Spock. Believe me I’m all ears.”

“We could share our body heat. At this juncture in time it is our only recourse.”

Kirk’s mouth gaped open at the suggestion. Not because he was against it... far from it. If there was one thing in the universe he wanted most it was Spock. He had just never thought he would hear Spock advocating them to do something so intimate as sharing... _Wait, how far did Spock expect them to go?_

Spock waited for an answer but when none came he quickly added, “The sharing of body heat in extreme situations such as these has occurred down through the ages.”

A slight smile curved Kirk’s lips before he hastily hid it. “Alright, Spock. It looks as if we don’t have any choice in the matter. It does seem to be the only logical thing to do.” He hoped the excitement he was feeling didn’t come through in his words.

“Indeed, Captain.”

 

They moved in unison as they began to remove their clothing before they curled up under the blankets, their bodies shivering from the cold.

For a few moments they laid quietly beside each other lost in their own thoughts. Each of them desperately wanting something from the other but almost too afraid to reach out and ask for it. 

Spock turned his head towards Kirk. A feeling he shouldn’t have and couldn’t quite name came over him as he stared at the captain. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Kirk as he slowly caressed Kirk’s fingers with his own. Gently up and down, back and forth. He had waited and wanted for a long time and now that he finally had Kirk where he needed him, he was in no hurry.

The hungry look in Spock’s eyes was doing things to him. Making him heavy with need. He was powerless, trapped in the spell of Spock’s making. He couldn’t turn away if he wanted and he certainly didn’t want to. “Spock, I...”

Without a word Spock slid his hands up Jim’s arm past his shoulder until he could cup Kirk’s cheek in his hand. Agonizing slowly his thumb caressed Kirk’s full bottom lip. “Shh. Don’t talk.” If they started talking the logical part of him, the part that knew this was wrong, would take control again and he really didn’t want to stop touching Jim. _How could something be wrong when it felt so right?_

A strangled sound, half-moan half-sigh erupted from within him at the first touch of Spock’s hand on his face. Nothing could have prepared him for his body’s reaction. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t shared a touch before. A helping hand up, a shoulder clasp even a sort of hug but those didn’t count. What they were doing now was different, it meant more. 

Spock leaned up on his elbow and drew nearer to Kirk. His warm breath caressed Jim’s lips as he bowed his head and gently placed a lingering kiss on Jim’s upturned lips. 

At the feel of Spock gently kissing him his eyes shut effectively heightening his other senses. Everything was more, the sound of their heavy breathing was louder, more passionate, the feel of Spock’s lips against his were soft and gentle almost as if Spock thought he had to coax a response from him. What Spock couldn’t know was that there wasn’t anything he would rather be doing than loving Spock. Even with the risk of freezing to death there was nowhere in the universe Jim would rather be than right here in this moment.

It didn’t take long for the kiss to change; it went from gentle to demanding in a matter of seconds. It was almost as if after waiting for so long they couldn’t control themselves. Harsh sounds of breathing began to fill the shuttlecraft as they each warred for dominance.

“Spock.” Desperation colored Kirk’s voice making it huskier.

A small smile graced Spock’s lips as he pulled away. Uncontrolled passion shown in Kirk’s eyes begging him to finish what he had started. “Do you have...?”

“Yes.” Kirk whispered as he rolled away and reached into the panel behind him for the small jar of lubricant hidden away.

Spock didn’t ask any questions as he took the jar from Kirk’s hands; even though he would have loved to know the reason why it was there in the first place. But he kept his questions to himself as he motioned for Kirk to roll over.

Without hesitation Kirk did as he was bid. Strong hands caressed his back raising goosebumps along his spine. As Spock’s lubricated fingers gently prepared him, Kirk couldn’t fight the sensations bombarding his body. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him and he moaned in delight. He couldn’t believe he had wasted years not knowing the simple enjoyment to be found beneath Spock’s hands.

“Jim?”

Only his name fell from Spock’s lips but Kirk didn’t need to hear anything else. He already knew exactly what the Vulcan behind him wanted to know.

“Now, Spock. Please.”

He didn’t need to be asked twice. Ever so slowly Spock began to thrust gently inch by torturous inch, almost driving Kirk completely insane until he was fully seated inside of him. His eyes almost rolled back in his head at the feel of Kirk’s ass gripping him like a fist. For a brief moment he allowed himself the luxury of drowning in the sensations before he stopped and waited for Kirk.

‘Spock.” Kirk didn’t care if he sounded desperate or needy. All he wanted... needed was for Spock to start moving again

A shiver of pleasure raced through his body at the sound of his name, a broken plea on Kirk’s lips. Spock loved knowing because of him the Captain of the Enterprise was coming apart at the seams. It was a heady feeling. “What is it, Jim?”

Kirk forced one word past clenched teeth. He knew Spock couldn’t see him but he was sure he would get the picture just from his tone alone. “Move.”

He didn’t say a word but began to slowly slide back and forth. Spock took his time barely moving driving Kirk almost to the point of desperation with lust. 

A snarl bubbled up from Kirk’s throat as he pushed his ass back up against Spock forcing Spock’s cock to slam deeper into his body. Lights danced in front of his eyes. It was almost more than he could take.

Rough hands gripped his hips pushing him down onto the bed, holding him still. “Oh, no Jim. That’s not how this works.”

A sliver of something he didn’t want to name crashed over him rendering him almost speechless as Spock’s fingers dug into his hips leaving marks that would bruise. But he didn’t care. All he wanted was for Spock to thrust into him over and over again until they both were spent.

He didn’t have a clue he had said those words out loud until Spock’s laughter vibrated through his body.

“Are you sure that is what you want, Jim?”

“Yes!” He ended the word with a drawn out hiss as Spock began to slowly slide his cock to the very tip of his ass before slamming back into his body until he was buried balls deep inside of him.

Kirk didn’t know what to focus on; he was in sensory overload. The feel of Spock deep inside of him and his own cock rubbing against the blanket almost made him lose what little of his precious self-control he had left. “Harder.” The word was ripped from his throat.

A sound, almost a whimper rumbled deep within his throat as Spock once again slid almost out of him. 

Spock paused and slowly circled his hips a small smile curled his lips as he watched Kirk’s ass tremble as he tried to fuck himself on Spock’s hard cock. 

But it was no use Spock held his hips tight and he couldn’t get enough purchase to push himself up. He couldn’t even move enough to get any friction with his own cock. A loud, frustrated groan escaped him. “Spock.”

He barely thrust inside. “What do you want, Jim?”

“You. I need you.” Jim’s eyes almost rolled back in his head as Spock slid a little further inside of his aching body.

“You already have me. You have for a very long time.” He sank deeper inside of Jim. “What more do you want?”

“All of you. I want you to fuck me. Harder, faster just please, please...!” 

Spock’s breath caught in his throat. He didn’t think he would ever hear Jim say those words, to acknowledge he wasn’t the one in control. The sound of Kirk begging for release was something he had longed to hear in the secret recesses of his mind. Just the thought of hearing Kirk’s pleas was enough to drive him up the wall but actually hearing it, hearing him beg was better than he had ever imagined.

With the sound of Kirk begging in his ears, Spock thrust into Kirk’s ass forcing himself deeper and deeper inside of Kirk’s trembling body.

Kirk bit his lip to keep from yelling, this was what he wanted, what he needed. The feel of Spock driving into him his balls slapping against his ass, forcing his body to slide against the sheet was almost beyond endurable. Tremors started, his body shook with each hard thrust. He was hovering on the brink of his orgasm all he needed was more.

Spock thrust into Kirk, harder, faster and deeper over and over again until Kirk had no choice but to fall over the precipice. 

A shout escaped him as he came calling Spock’s name. 

Spock gripped his hips tighter, thrust faster and faster until Kirk’s name fell from his lips as his orgasm was ripped from him. He collapsed on top of Kirk before quickly rolling to his side and taking Kirk with him.

For awhile the only sounds in the shuttlecraft were the sounds of harsh breathing.

Kirk raised up “Spock, I...”

Before he could finish speaking the crackle of a communicator interrupted.

‘Enterprise to Captain Kirk.”

“Kirk here.”

“Captain, the storms have quieted down now for the moment. There is a short window for you and Mr. Spock to get back on board the Enterprise before they start up again.”

“Understood.” Without another word he shut the communicator as he turned to stare at Spock. “What just... I mean what we..” He cleared his throat before trying again. “It was...” He didn’t know what to say. James T. Kirk, the legendary Captain of the Enterprise was almost rendered speechless by what had happened between them only a few brief moments ago.

But he need not have worried, Spock understood exactly what he was trying to say. He leaned over and ran his fingers gently across Kirk’s cheek. “I am looking forward to getting back to the Enterprise and doing that again.”

A silent sigh of relief shot through him at Spock’s words. He had been worried what had happened between them was only because of their circumstances. 

As they began to quickly dress he shot Spock a smile full of wicked promises as he whispered, “So am I.”


End file.
